


Weekend Morning

by Elbi_FandomFan



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning, cardigan, cuddlesmaybe, firstfic, gays, idk - Freeform, omgimsoexcited, plsdontjudgeimahugeweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbi_FandomFan/pseuds/Elbi_FandomFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those mornings. Saturday mornings were Carter and Adrian's favorite ones because they didn't have to do anything. They could spend the day together, and that's what they liked most.<br/>(lmao this was a part of the whole work but meh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post it because nobody has posted one of these boys in a while so I wanted to contribute the fandom I guess :> DON'T JUDGE PLS I'M A HUGE WEEB OMG xDU  
> Characters are not mine  
> They're from Always Raining Here (you don't say) A BL webcomic read it please it's awesome. Enjoy

Adrian was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall and trying to wake up completely. It wasn't a big deal, because Carter walked through the door, smiling at him.  
Carter was tired too, so he laid completely on the couch with his head on Adrian's lap. The auburn man smiled at him playing with his hair.

"Morning"  
"Hey"

Carter closed his eyes and grabbed Adrian's hand. He was still smiling.

"You tired?"  
"Mhmm"  
"As always"

Both giggled tiredly. Adrian's hand found its way to Carter's forehead. With a smile, Adrian rubbed it with his thumb.

Carter got even more tired. The soft touch of Adrian's hand was so pleasant... He slightly pressed his head against Adrian's lap and whispered...

"I like your thighs"

Adrian laughed. He whispered too

"Why?"

Carter pressed his cheek against them

"They're like pillows... So smooth... And warm"

The black haired man looked at him with a smile and raised his hand to rub Adrian's cheek with his thumb. Soon, he poked it and said

"Your cheeks are smooth too"  
"Why are you so cute?"  
"You're the cute one"  
"Carter~"

Adrian grabbed his boyfriend's head and shook it a little

"Don't say such cheesy things"  
"But you lo-"  
"Don't you dare to say that"

Carter giggled as his boyfriend smiled. Adrian poked his nose.

"Dummy. Now let me stand up, I'm going to make breakfast"  
"Ok then" 

Carter sat and kissed his cheek

"Do you want me to help you?"  
"Oh no, it's not necessary"  
"You know I'll do it anyways"  
"I do"

They laughed and went to the kitchen, and soon they were eating a simple egg and bacon breakfast and talking about themselves.  
These kind of mornings were their favorite ones. Waking up with the soft touch of their skins, the gentle and tired looking in their eyes, those things made the perfect mornings... Accompanied by the pleasant petrichor from the outside

**Author's Note:**

> Nskdkkx I'm looking forward on post more of this two  
> Idk Maybe I'll do it, maybe not  
> :v  
> IT'S SHORT AF BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS


End file.
